Percy's Miracle Massages
by Skull1412
Summary: Percy and Annabeth reveals that they weren't really dating to the camp. Percy is lying on the sand when Hermes comes into view. Percy notices that Hermes is stiff and tired so he invites Hermes to his cabin to rest and get a massage to get the stiffness out of Hermes. Hermes soons find out that Percy is excellent at massages and tells the others. What will happen to Percy now?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Percy was lying on the sand in the beach of Camp Half-Blood. He was thinking about yesterday night when he and Annabeth told everyone that they weren't really in love.

 **Flashback**

" _Chiron, Annabeth and I have something to say to the camp." Percy interrupted him before he dismissed everyone. Chiron nodded at him, "Very well, come up here Percy and Annabeth."_

 _They both got on the platform and Percy coughed awkwardly, "Well, I don't know how to break it to you so I'll just say it out right. Annabeth and I aren't really dating, never was, never will, sorry." Everyone stared blankly at the two on the platform._

" _Great, you broke them Seaweed Brain." Annabeth told him. Percy blushed and asked, "Well how else was I supposed to put it?" It was then everyone snapped out of their shock._

" _WHAT?!" they all screamed._

 **Flashback End**

Percy was snapped out of his flashback as he heard a rustle behind him. He turned around and grabbed his pen in his pocket and waited for something to come out. "Whoa, hold on, it is just me Percy." Hermes came out of the trees with his hands up.

Percy immediately relaxed and sat down again and Hermes came and sat with him. "So Annabeth and you were never together? You definitely fooled everyone alright." Percy sighed and looked at Hermes, "Yeah, we saw everyone's expectation on us getting together we had to act for everyone." Hermes looked at him too, "Yeah, Aphrodite was devastated at the news though, she was crying all night on Olympus, it was so loud that nobody got sleep at all."

Percy started to take Hermes in and saw his shoulders stiff and his eyes weary with dark bags under them. His hair was messy and his movement looked like it hurt, overall he looked horrible. "You are tired aren't you? Being the messenger must be tiring, you're stiff all over too." Hermes sighed, "Yeah, I finished everything early so I got a break today."

Percy got up and held out his hand to Hermes who looked at him puzzled. "Come over to my cabin, I'll give you a massage so you won't be all stiff, you can rest there too." Percy told him.

Hermes brightened up so much that it would put Apollo to shame. "Really? Thanks so much Percy, I owe you."

Percy smiled at him, "C'mon, I don't have all day you know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As they entered Poseidon's cabin, Hermes automatically ran to the bed and collapsed.

Percy chuckled, "Really Hermes? Don't fall asleep yet, I still need to give you a massage."

Hermes sighed in happiness as he wrapped himself in the blankets.

Percy sighed at the god and went to his drawer.

"How do you want your massage Hermes? If you want it a certain way I'll do it like that. If you don't know, I'll do it my way."

"Do it your way Percy." Hermes said as he took off his shirt and laid face-down.

Percy hummed in response and took out his homemade and special lotion. He walked towards Hermes and glanced at his back.

"You're really sore aren't you? Your back also hurts a lot. I can tell from your back." Percy stated.

"Yeah, it does, your amazing Percy." Hermes said in amazement.

"Well, I know a trick to help you then." Percy said as he applied his lotion to both of his hands.

"I'll leave it to you then Percy." Hermes said as Percy put his hands on his back.

"Yeah, I got it." Percy said as he applied pressure when he pressed into Hermes's back.

He continued to press until he was surely Hermes had relaxed.

Then he grabbed the shoulders and massaged it roughly.

"Percy, that kinda hurts…" Hermes said softly.

"Hold on for 2 minutes Hermes, I'm sorry, but it won't hurt after 2 minutes trust me." Percy assured.

Hermes faintly nodded and stayed quiet.

"It doesn't hurt anymore!" Hermes exclaimed after 2 minutes passed.

"It actually feels good…" he melted into the touch of Percy's fingers as they massaged his shoulders.

Percy did it for another 3 minutes before he stopped and lightly punched Hermes back using the side of his fist. He continued this until he got the whole back.

"Percy, where did you learn to do such thing?" Hermes asked in bliss.

"My mom worked really hard so I massaged her back for her. When my first step-father came, he made me do it to him and his friends." Percy said the last part quietly.

"Oh, such a good boy." Hermes said happily.

"I'm done now, you can sleep." Percy said as he went out of the bed.

Hermes hummed and instantly went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

When Hermes woke up, he was hit with multiple herb smells. It wasn't bad, in fact it was amazing. Hermes looked around and was amazed, it was like the cabin transformed while he slept.

Herbs, bottles, scrolls, books, bottles, tools, random plants, and pencils decorated the cabin. Hermes slowly got up and looked around; he noticed Percy was not in the cabin.

' _Maybe out getting more plants?'_ Hermes thought to himself.

He settled for looking at the books and scrolls, he marveled as the information itself would make Athena jealous. He flipped through the detailed designs and notes of different plants and recipes.

"Hermes, you are awake I see." a voice said, making him jump in the air.

He turned to see Percy silently closing the door with a full satchel with him. They stared at each other for a while, Hermes in awe that Percy is in fact not stupid, and Percy in wariness that his secret was out.

"What are you going to do now?" Percy asked as he broke the stare down.

"Huh?" Hermes asked dumbfounded.

"You found out about this." Percy gestured his work, "So what are you going to do?"  
"I-I have to tell everyone about this, Percy, all of this is amazing! You even have one that would heal faster than Apollo himself!" Hermes exclaimed.

Percy narrowed his eyes, "I made this for myself, I can't let people know of my work Hermes."

"Why? Percy, this could help so many, so why?" Hermes asked him.

"Because it may be the downfall of the Greeks and Romans themselves." Percy asked solemnly.

"You could've saved Luke if you tried Percy, you could've saved your friends too. But you had to be selfish and keep it to yourself!" Hermes yelled, tears running down his face.

Percy had an angry glint in his eyes when he slammed Hermes into the bare side wall. He kept Hermes stuck there, not allowing him to move.

"You don't know anything Hermes, so stay out of it!" Percy yelled.

"Why didn't use your knowledge to save them?" Hermes asked.

"I couldn't Hermes, if I did, something bad would happen. Trust me, I wanted to save them too…but I couldn't." Percy said as his power went away and both of them slid to the floor.

"Percy…" Hermes said as he realized what he did.

"I'm sorry Percy, I don't know anything, I shouldn't have blamed you." he apologized.

"Swear you won't tell anyone." Percy demanded as he got up.

"What?" Hermes said startled.

"Swear on the name of Chaos." Percy said louder.

"How do you know Chaos?!" Hermes said as he got up as well.

"I'm not dumb Hermes; I know a lot of things, now swear that you won't tell anyone about what happened when you woke up here." Percy said.

"Percy…" Hermes said pleadingly.

"SWEAR!" Percy yelled this time.

"I…I swear on the name of Chaos I won't tell anyone about what happened after I woke up in your cabin." Hermes swore.

"Good, now if you're done, please leave, no offense, but I'm busy. It was better when you were snoring an avalanche on my bed." Percy requested.

"Yeah, yeah, ok, see you Percy." Hermes said and walked out of the camp.

When he teleported into Olympus a thought ran through his head.

' _If I can't tell anyone about what happened when I woke up there, what about before? One would eventually find out after all.'_ Hermes formed a plan before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Hermes walked around Olympus before going to work once again. As he walked into the Throne Room he spotted Hestia sighing at the hearth.

"What's wrong Hestia?" Hermes asked as he walked over to her.

She sighed, "Another demigod child lost the hope of being saved from their abuse of their parents, why does Zeus forbid us from interacting with demigods?! It's not fair!"

"You look really stressed, why don't you get a massage to relax or something." Hermes suggested.

Hestia eyed him warily, "I doubt you can even get a simple massage in Hermes."

Hermes started to laugh, "Not me! I meant Percy! He treated me with a massage for me to relax and now I feel great!"

"Percy can massage?" Hestia asked with her eyebrows knitted.

"He's the best!" Hermes exclaimed before calming down, "Hestia, you have so much stress on you, ask him for a massage and relax some."

"Very well," Hestia sighed as she stood up and dusted herself, "I will go asked Percy Jackson to give me a massage you so highly speak of."

"Take care Hestia! I gotta do work now!" Hermes said before disappearing in a flash of bright light.

Hestia disappeared and reappeared at Thalia's Tree, shocking some campers in the process. Chiron trotted over and bowed and the others followed the gesture quickly.

"Lady Hestia, why do give us a visit." Chiron exclaimed.

"I need to see Percy Jackson, is he here." Hestia asked.

"Well, Percy has barricaded himself in his cabin for some reason and no matter what we do, we can't get in." Chiron sweatdropped.

Hestia sighed, "I'll go visit him and see if I can go in."

"Are you guys are talking about me?" Percy's voice asked and everyone turned to Percy who had his hair ruffled and clothes were slightly off and dirty, his face was pale and he had dark bags under his eyes.

"Percy!" Chiron exclaimed, "What's wrong boy?"

Hestia looked at Percy in concern when she took in his appearance. Percy noticed their concern looks but just gave them a lopsided grin.

"So did you need something Hestia?" Percy asked.

"Hermes wanted you to give me a massage but I don't have to have you do it." Hestia said.

Percy quickly frowned but grinned once again, "Don't worry! I got time for a massage, I already cleaned up too, so come on over."

Hestia nodded uncertainly and Percy flashed Chiron a peace sign showing him that he's ok which made Chiron sigh relieved.

"So Hermes told you huh?" Percy asked carelessly.

"He said you give the best massages though I doubt he went to many massages." Hestia teased.

"I bet not." Percy laughed.

"So how do you know how to massage that would have a god praise you." Hestia asked in amusement.

"Oh, does that mean I can massage a monster to death if Ares approves?" Percy exclaimed.

"That would not be the way I would kill a monster." Hestia commented but with a grin.

"I guess not." Percy deflated before popping up again when they were in front of Poseidon's cabin.

"Let's go in shall we?" he grinned as he took out a container, poured out two pills and swallowed them.

"Percy, what was that." Hestia asked.

"Oh, it was my medicine, I got this really bad case of the cough and I hate the liquid medicine so I resorted to pills, don't worry, I'm not doing anything bad. I have to take it every 6 hours." Percy said.

"Very well, I trust you Percy, let's go in then." Hestia nodded in acceptance.

"Ok, let's go in." Percy agreed, unaware of the fact Annabeth was watching them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Percy stepped out of his cabin when he was done and saw Annabeth stomping towards him with an angry look in her eyes.

"Hey Annabeth." Percy said casually.

"That's it? THAT'S IT?! Percy, are you cheating on me behind my back?" Annabeth shouted and Percy's eyes widened.

"No, why would you think that?" Percy asked in bewilderment.

"Because you went into your cabin with Hestia!" Annabeth said.

"That's because Hestia needed a massage and Hermes suggested me to her." Percy said but Annabeth didn't look convinced.

Percy sighed and opened his door, "Why don't look for yourself?"

Annabeth smirked, she was going to reveal that he was cheating behind her, Athena's children were never wrong.

"Oh, hello there Annabeth, how are you today?" Hestia asked calmly as she sipped the special blueberry and mint tea Percy had made.

"Hello there Lady Hestia," Annabeth took a bow but still had a smirk on her face as she straighten up, "May I ask what Percy did?"

Hestia looked confused at the question, "He just gave me a massage and gave me a blueberry and mint tea which is great by the way Percy."

Percy nodded with a grin as he poured himself his own cup of tea and sipped it calmly. Annabeth raised an eyebrow; did Percy even know how to make tea?

"Did you make that Percy?" Annabeth asked in a teasing voice and Hestia frowned a bit at the tone but Percy didn't seem to mind, "Yeah, takes a while to make actually Annabeth."

"Really now." Annabeth hummed and accepted the cup filled with the same tea that Percy offered and took a sip.

Percy just hummed with his eyes closed in a cheery expression before setting the cup down and opening his eyes sharply with a gaze that pierced their soul which made them hold their breath, Percy gave them a calculating stare before smiling in a carefree way again making the two others sigh in relief, "So, I was wondering if any of you met Hermes recently and know where he currently is."

Annabeth shook her head but Hestia looked thoughtful, "I believe he is having his monthly visit to his kids here, not that Zeus noticed, but he does it every month, he usually arrives in the night to not draw attention."

Thunder sounded in the background and Percy carefree smile grew a sharp edge to it and whispered something low enough so that the others wouldn't hear it but lightning struck the ground nearby and Percy's sharp edge faded to leave to leave his usual carefree smile.

"Well then, thank you for that information Hestia, who wants more tea?" Percy held up a teapot which he magically conjured out of nowhere.

They continued to chat leisurely until it was pretty late and was time for dinner. Hestia stood up and went up in flames to go back to tend to the hearth. Annabeth sighed as she downed an orange and cinnamon flavored tea which Percy had made with a little show while making it, he even dressed up professionally in a suit.

"Let's go to dinner Percy." Annabeth said but Percy made a whine by the back of his throat, indicating that he didn't want to go.

"Did all that tea fill up your endless stomach Percy, c'mon, you need to eat something." Annabeth demanded and practically dragged Percy out of his cabin.

"Fine, just don't drag my face in the dirt, it hurts." Percy relented and stood up unsteadily while Annabeth smirked victoriously.

"Hey Percy! You going to be late to dinner with me?!" Leo shouted as he tackled Percy to meet the ground once again.

"Hey Leo."

"Hi Annabeth. Hey Percy, you dead?" Leo asked as he poked Percy's cheek with puffed out as Percy pouted when he got up, "Did you have to tackle me down Leo?"

"You looked happy on the ground so I decided for you to meet it again." Leo said with a grin.

"Prissy, I'll kick you to dinner if you and your little pests don't move." Clarisse said angrily as she stared Percy down with irritation running wild around her.

Percy shrugged and lifted Leo up bridle-style before dropping him to the ground again without a care of the yelp Leo made and walked over him, "Ok ok, let's go then, sheesh."

"Percy you jerk!" Leo shouted but Percy just flashed him a peace-sign and continued to walk away while internally smirking and cackling in glee.

"Sadist." Annabeth muttered but was smiling.

"Hm?" Percy asked lazily, putting his hands into his pockets, Clarisse was snickering as she glanced to see Leo covered in dirt and was struggling to catch up.

"Nothing." Annabeth said while rolling her eyes.

"Rude!" Percy pouted and Annabeth just laughed but got tackled down by Leo who quickly jumped up and ran before Annabeth chased him down.

"You got the weirdest friends Prissy." Clarisse muttered.

"I know, that's why it's fun." Percy said lightly and Clarisse looked away with a small scowl but Percy could easily spot her ears turning a light shade of pink and grinned.


End file.
